Investimento
by Bells L. J. P
Summary: - Você é exatamente tudo o que eu sempre quis pra mim. – disse, o olhar tornando-se sonhador.


**N/A:** gente, é minha primeira fanfic postada, e eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem :) Eu sei que James e Lily só ficaram juntos por, no máximo, 4 anos, já que, de acordo com a JK, ela só tenha aceitado sair com ele em 1977 e eles tenham falecido em 1981, mas não quis levar isso em consideração enquanto escrevia, não fazia parte da minha inspiração, haha

**Disclaimer: **Todo mundo sabe que ninguém me pertence, e sim à JK, não é? Ótimo :D

**Investimento**  
_por Bells L. J. P._

Diante das grossas gotas de chuva que batiam com voracidade na pequena janela da cozinha do apartamento de James, Lily sentia-se ainda mais confortável sentada à mesa de madeira corrida que ocupava o centro do cômodo, com uma caneca de chocolate-quente com pedacinhos de mashmellows feita por ele pouco antes de subir para tomar um banho.  
James estivera estranho durante aquela semana. Diversas vezes, no Ministério, quando Lily emergiu no escritório dele, ele pareceu esconder alguma coisa dela. Alguma coisa pequena. Porém, em uma dessas vezes, ela conseguiu ver que se tratava de algo aparentemente de veludo.  
Uma caixinha de veludo, talvez? Contendo, quem sabe, um anel que mudaria a vida deles para sempre? Sorriu. Esperava por aquilo, principalmente quando James a chamou para seu apartamento ao final do expediente daquele dia, com uma desculpa qualquer sobre fazer o tão famoso chocolate-quente com pedaços de mashmellow de James Potter para ela, que já usufruiu da bebida várias vezes. Ele parecia nervoso e tremeu de leve quando ela disse que iria.  
Despertou de seu devaneio ao ouvir a tranca do banheiro. Não demorou muito para que o namorado aparecesse em seu campo de visão, com os cabelos molhados – e, ainda assim, rebeldes - e vestindo apenas uma calça de pijama caqui.  
Lily sorriu imediatamente, esquecendo-se por completo da caneca quase vazia à sua frente. James, por sua vez, retribuiu o sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que pegou a caneca de Lily. Bebeu de um gole só o restante do chocolate-quente e virou-se para depositá-la na pia.  
A ruiva apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, admirando as costas nuas do moreno, que não havia tornado a virar-se para ela. James parecia ter paralisado.

- James? – tentou. Não houve resposta. Pigarreou de leve antes de falar novamente. – Se importa se eu dormir aqui hoje? A chuva não parece grande incentivadora para enfrentar o caminho de volta pra casa. – Novamente sem resposta. Lily franziu o cenho, tentando captar qualquer mínimo movimento que os músculos das costas do namorado fizessem. Nada.  
Pigarreou novamente, pronta para perguntar o que havia acontecido. Porém, ele foi mais rápido.

- Amor...? – chamou, cauteloso, finalmente virando-se de volta à ela. Ela o encarou com aquelas orbes verdes que ele tanto apreciava, dando um sorriso incentivador.

- Sim? – perguntou, o timbre esperançoso mal disfarçado na voz de porcelana.

- Eu estava pensando... – continuou James, mais descontraído – já estamos juntos há um bom tempo.

- Cinco anos. – completou Lily, um brilho que não passou despercebido por ele surgindo nos olhos dela. A esperança do que viria a seguir se mostrava presente.

- Exato. – James abriu um sorriso – Desde o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, quando você finalmente cedeu aos meus encantos – completou, divertido.

Lily revirou os olhos sem perder o brilho e o sorriso.

- Exibido. – certas coisas nunca mudavam.

- Realista. – rebateu, contendo o riso e passando as mãos nos cabelos ainda bastante molhados. O sorriso de Lily transformou-se em terno ao gesto que, antes, ainda em Hogwarts, a irritava profundamente.

- Você é exatamente tudo o que eu sempre quis pra mim. – disse, o olhar tornando-se sonhador.

James abriu um enorme sorriso em uma mistura de emoção e felicidade.

- Você também, minha ruivinha. E foi isso que me motivou a ter essa conversa contigo.

Lily arrepiou-se, dando um suspiro seguido do mesmo sorriso incentivador e esperançoso que ocupava sua delicada face anteriormente. James respirou fundo antes de continuar, a feição divertida não abandonando seu rosto.

- Já nos estabelecemos na vida. Digo, nos tornamos aurores, arrumamos um emprego fixo e de ótimo salário no Ministério e já estudamos tudo o que precisávamos. Falando por você, é claro, já que eu nunca fui muito de estudar.

Lily riu. A ansiedade e o nervosismo tomaram conta de seu ser quando James continuou seu discurso, causando um frio na barriga particularmente desagradável para ela.

- Por isso – as mãos dele passearam nervosas de seus cabelos, bagunçando-os mais uma vez, aos bolsos de sua calça. Mas o sorriso e o olhar descontraído permaneceram – acho que podíamos investir em algo juntos.

- Investir em algo juntos? – repetiu Lily, prendendo a respiração. A sensação de frio na barriga aumentando irritantemente.

- É. – James encostou-se na bancada da pia, as mãos não abandonando os bolsos da calça – como uma conta conjunta em Gringotes.

- Como é? – o sorriso de Lily se desmanchou, e ela tinha absoluta certeza de que o brilho que antes ocupava seus olhos não estava mais presente. Sentia-se como se um balde de água fria tivesse se derramado sobre ela.

A feição de James tornou-se ainda mais divertida. Era impressão dela ou havia um vestígio maroto na face do moreno?

- Não acha uma boa idéia? Pensei que fosse gostar. – ele respondeu, displicente.

Lily baixou os olhos esmeraldinos. Não queria que o namorado os visse marejados por causa da decepção.

- Ah – tentou, inutilmente, não deixar a voz trêmula –, é. É uma boa idéia.

- O que houve? – James perguntou, deixando o sorriso abandonar o rosto.

- Na-nada. – Lily gaguejou, enquanto lutava para que as lágrimas não escapassem.

- Vai chorar? – ele parecia preocupado.

- Não. – a ruiva mentiu, ainda com os olhos baixos, encarando o tampo da mesa.

Ela sabia que era inútil tentar esconder dele o que estava sentindo. James a conhecia tão bem quanto ela mesma, e evidentemente havia percebido que uma maré de lágrimas estava por vir.

- Não fique assim, Lily. – ele disse, e ela pôde ouvir seus passos denunciando sua aproximação – Também pensei em investir em ouro. – uma de suas mãos abandonou o bolso em que se encontrava, depositando uma caixinha preta de veludo na mesa, em frente à Lily.  
Hesitante, ela levantou os olhos para ele. James ainda estava em pé, mas agora em frente à ela, no lado contrário da pequena mesa. Um sorriso torto ocupava seu rosto e, com as mãos, ele apoiava-se nas costas da cadeira.  
Os olhos verdes da ruiva ainda estavam marejados, e começavam a arder à medida que ela tentava não piscar para que as lágrimas não caíssem. Ele assentiu, e Lily não soube discernir se aquele gesto era um incentivo para que ela abrisse a caixinha, ou se era apenas uma confirmação de suas suspeitas. Sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, Lily pegou a caixinha em suas mãos pequenas e delicadas e, cautelosamente, a abriu, revelando um anel prateado, com pequenas esmeraldas incrustadas ao redor de uma maior.

- Essa não é a aliança, é só o anel de noivado. As alianças seriam de ouro, por isso falei do investimento em ouro, apesar desse anel ser de prata, e... – James parecia nervoso demais para terminar a frase, e Lily riu, gesto que fez com que algumas lágrimas escapulissem. Fitou-o sabendo que não seria capaz de transmitir em seu olhar o quanto estava admirada.

- Jay, esse anel... Ele é simplesmente _maravilhoso_. – disse, quase que em um sussurro. Sentia que sua voz falharia a qualquer instante. Aquilo com certeza era mais do que ela esperava. _Bem mais_.  
James a encarou seriamente. O sorriso torto não estava mais lá, e seus olhos castanho-esverdeados transmitiam algo indecifrável entre temor, ansiedade e emoção.

- Lily, você aceita? – respirou fundo antes de continuar, parecendo fazer um enorme esforço para sustentar seu olhar sob o dela – Casa comigo?

Emocionada, ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se com o pedido. Devolveu a caixinha de volta à mesa, ainda aberta, e levantou-se devagar, sentindo que era capaz de desabar devido ao tremor de suas pernas.  
Caminhou até James e passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Instantaneamente, ele a envolveu pela cintura. Lily encostou sua testa na dele, sem quebrar o contato entre o olhar de ambos, e disse, baixinho, como se o apartamento estivesse cheio de gente e ela só quisesse que ele a escutasse.

- Eu te amo. E isso é um _sim_.

James abriu seu maior sorriso, e também o que ela mais gostava.

- Eu também te amo. Prometo te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Você _já me faz_ a mulher mais feliz do mundo. – ela respondeu, sorrindo, para em seguida selar seus lábios aos dele.

**FIM**


End file.
